Un simple humano y demonio
by PaddyandVicky
Summary: Porque con estas simples palabras podría morir en vida… Después de todo soy un humano y un demonio. Onee-shot (Soy nueva en escribir fanfics, si van a insultar mejor no lean)


!Hola a todos! Bueno quiero informar desde un principio que soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfics, así que si van a enviarme algún insulto o algo por el estilo ya les invito a que se retiren n.n. Si son palabras constructivas con gusto las aceptaré pero nada de insultos hacia mi persona por favor.

Bien... no los molesto más espero que lo disfruten y si no bueno ya mejoraré... este fic es un Onee-shot así que aquí vamos...

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, la creadora es mi querida idola Yana Toboso... porque si por mi fuera habría Yaoi *-*_

* * *

**Un simple humano y demonio**

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que vi en tu fino rostro una sonrisa, una sonrisa que carecía de sentimiento alguno pero a fin de cuentas una sonrisa. Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que me haz dedicado una de tus cálidas miradas con los pares de rubíes que traes por ojos. Hace cuanto tiempo no oigo alguna frase que no este cargada de rencor, resentimiento, odio… El tiempo es relativo actualmente, pasan los días como si fueran tan solo segundos vacíos. El ambiente se me hace extremadamente sofocante, el no tener concesión del tiempo se me hace una tortura y el que tu me odies se me hace una pesadilla de la cual viviré eternamente…

Todo esto es consecuencia de ese día… desde el día que descubriste que mi existencia ya no valía nada, desde ese momento si mi vida llegase a correr algún peligro ya no era tu interés protegerme, acudir a mi ayuda era la última opción que pasaba por tu mente demoníaca.

Actualmente continúas a mi lado debido a este contrato que persiste entre nosotros, el cual hace que estés atado a mi por el resto de la eternidad sin recompensa alguna… mi alma ha pasado al olvido, ya no existe registro alguno de ella ni de mi yo de antes. Ese alma que anhelabas cada día de mi vida humana poseer para posar tus afilados dientes sobre ella y devorarla. Mi alma llena de sentimientos de odio, deseos de venganza, y muchos sentimientos que según tu la volvían el mejor manjar para un demonio.

Pero ya no hay nada, mi cuerpo es un cascarón vacío que esta destinado a existir en este mundo sin objetivos, sin metas, sin nada. Disfrutaría más de esta vida de demonio si tú me trataras como lo hacías antes, si tan solo volviese a importarte mi bienestar. Desearía que tus ojos me mirasen con amor y no con odio, que tu rostro mostrase una sonrisa al verme y no una expresión de desprecio y deseos de que desapareciera, tan solo quisiera que tus labios se posaran sobre los míos en un tierno beso y no que los usaras para murmurar mil y un insultos hacia mí. Mi gran anhelo es que disfrutemos esta eternidad juntos, que tu cuerpo y el mío sean uno hasta el final de los tiempos… porque si tu me amaras tanto como yo a ti, el que no corriese el tiempo ya no sería una tortura y pasaría a ser uno de los mayores placeres.

En mi actual estado de demonio no pasa un día en el que no recorra cada lugar pensando en ti, buscando alguna manera de que dejes de odiarme, deseando que el tiempo volviese atrás para estar juntos sin ese horrible sentimiento que llena cada parte de tu cuerpo. Es raro ya que dicen que los demonios carecen de emociones y sentimientos tales como el amor, pero desde que me he visto llevado a tener que vivir esta vida fue en donde comencé a descubrir estos sentimientos hacia ti… mi querido mayordomo. Tu quien desde aquella tragedia en la que perdí a mis padres y he sido marcado como impuro me ha acompañado y cuidado de mi cada momento, tu quien ha cumplido cada uno de mis caprichos con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin réplica alguna, una de las pocas personas que no me ha traicionado y se ha vuelto el centro de mi mundo.

Cualquier persona que me conociera creería que he llegado a enloquecer debido a los cambios ocurridos, pero quienes realmente me conocen dirían que he tardado tiempo en darme cuenta de todo… pero lo que nadie sabe es que la única persona que realmente me conoce eres tu y por lo que haz llegado a demostrar no notaste mis sentimientos hacia ti… o al menos lo sabes y tanto es el odio que te atormenta que prefieres siquiera mencionar el asunto ya que la sola idea te repugna.

Un dato que ha llegado a mis oídos en estos últimos días y que ha logrado captar mi atención es que los demonios consideran el sexo como una simple acción tan natural como el ir de compras lo es para los humanos. Según muchos no les provoca ningún placer el realizar esta unión con otro ser, pero… desearía comprobarlo contigo. Si para ti hacerlo fue tan sencillo con aquellas mujeres en mi vida humana porque no me demuestras de lo que eres capaz… Deseo con fervor tu cuerpo sobre el mío embistiéndose y provocándome oleadas de placer en las cuales gemiría tu nombre hasta quedarme sin voz. Deseo que esta acción no sea simple sexo para ti, podría vivir el resto de mi eternidad como demonio si realizaras esta acción con tanto amor como el que inunda mi ser y pasara de escuchar ese insípido "_Amo" _ para llegar a escuchar de tus dulces labios pronunciar tiernamente "_Mi querido Ciel Phantomhive". _Ya si llegase a escuchar eso sería el demonio más feliz de todos, el no tener emociones hace imposible esto pero tanta será mi felicidad que lo lograré, pero ya si sellas este acto con dos palabras… con dos palabras que demuestren que soy algo para ti, que ya dejaste de lado tu odio y que volví a importar en tu mente… desearía que me dijeras "_Te Amo_". Porque con estas simples palabras podría morir en vida…

_Después de todo soy un humano y un demonio.(*)_

* * *

(*) Un cambio de la frase de Sebastian "Soy un demonio y un mayordomo" a una que he inventado...

¿Y? ¿Muy feo quedo? Sean sinceros por favor u.u

Bueno si les gusto envíenme algún mensaje, si le falta algo también y si no cuéntenme que les desagrada... ya si son insultos no manden nada n.n

Bueno no lo hare muy extenso me despido y espero algun comentario...

Saluditooss

**Su servidora PaddyandVicky**


End file.
